


sacred

by kenmasapplepie_1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mid-season 3, Western Air Temple, lgbtsss, sleepy zuko zzz, sokka is a loser in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasapplepie_1/pseuds/kenmasapplepie_1
Summary: Sokka loved Zuko’s scar, he decided.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 65





	sacred

Sokka rolled over - it was daybreak, he noticed. 

It was nice. He liked mornings.

Still slightly dazed, he sat up. Shivering as the cool air hit him, he reached to his right, trying to find his hoodie, sitting half-naked with the duvet by his hips. 

Oblivious to the stirring beside him, Sokka finally put his hoodie on, feeling the goosebumps dispersing. 

He turned to his left, eyeing the guest in his bed. Well. He found himself doing that quite often. 

Sokka stayed still for a few moments, taking in the bliss that was Zuko - laying right next to him with his hair disordered, scar being highlighted by the rays of sunshine peaking through the temple’s tiny windows. 

Zuko looked sacred. Zuko was sacred.

Sokka wanted nothing more to hold him in his arms forever, preserving him from the evil, evil that was the outside world. And from whatever, whoever gave the scar to Zuko.

Though, Sokka loved Zuko’s scar, he decided. 

It’s what made Zuko special. Not that Zuko wouldn’t have been special without the scar. 

But, it’s what defined him. 

Sokka hadn’t had the guts to ask him how’d he got it, of course, but he knew it was some kind of burden to Zuko, and he had tried everything in his power to free him from it.

And it did work. Well, slightly at least. Zuko seemed happier, more relieved.

The others noticed too. Of course they did. “And what’s gotten you in such a good mood today, Sparky?” “I’m always in a good mood,” would be the confused Zuko’s response and everyone would chuckle.

But Sokka never missed the secret grin that spread on Zuko’s lips.

Sometimes, in situations like these, Sokka felt like the others knew. 

They knew that ever since their trip to the boiling rock, Zuko and Sokka had gotten much closer. They knew about the secret, gentle touches. They knew about the kisses plastered on their skins like paint. They knew every single detail.

But, with Zuko laying right next to him, looking like a teenager sent from the gods themselves, he couldn’t have cared less. 

Sokka bent down, gently licking Zuko’s cheek. Zuko’s eyes flew open in caution. At the sight of a grinning Sokka, he groaned, punching him in the shin.

The water tribe warrior giggled. “Rise and Shine, sparky.”


End file.
